


God of Beauty and Death

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth/Cloud: immobilization - "You wear death beautifully"</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Beauty and Death

He was painfully beautiful.

As Cloud let himself be picked up by power alone, Black Materia held in his hand, he found he could finally admit that to himself. Sephiroth floated above them all like a god: beautiful, terrible, and frightening despite being trapped by the mako crystal.

His beautiful master.

The one who killed him, again and again.

Cloud handed Sephiroth the Black Materia again, pushing through to the coolness underneath, not daring to touch. He would die, they would all die, but Sephiroth, who opened his eyes and smiled, beautiful, as the world crashed, and killed him again.


End file.
